


dream sweet in sea major

by AlphaVoyager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, M/M, Minor Character Death, No actual relationships - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, anyways its an among us au, bc ive been playing that game too much, kagehina friendship, kinda happy ending, oihina buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaVoyager/pseuds/AlphaVoyager
Summary: Shoyo just wanted to go to space, make new friends, and maybe get a boyfriend along the way. What he didn't want was eight of his crewmates dead.---The bodies had stopped bothering Shoyo at some point, he didn’t remember when. One day he looked out into the vastness of space, and the bodies of his former crewmates no longer made him sick. It had been months since the last body was thrown into space. He was alone now with-“Sho!”There he was. Shoyo turned at looked at him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Sho.” He doubted part of that statement.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	dream sweet in sea major

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways oomf was throwing out among us ideas on the tl and i quick wrote this.
> 
> also i suggest listening to dream sweet in sea major either before or after reading this because it gave me hella among us feels and inspired this whole fic

The bodies had stopped bothering Shoyo at some point, he didn’t remember when. One day he looked out into the vastness of space, and the bodies of his former crewmates no longer made him sick. It had been months since the last body was thrown into space. He was alone now with-

“Sho!” 

There he was. Shoyo turned at looked at him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, Sho.” He doubted part of that statement. 

Shoyo frowned. “You could have just used the vents to get around, its a lot faster than running around the whole ship.”

It was the others turn to frown. “You know I don’t like doing that Sho. I- I never asked for this, for any of this. C’mon let’s go sit down for a while, you look tired.”

Shoyo went along with him. He didn’t complain much when it came to the other passenger on the ship. Be it residual fear, or this unknown emotion clawing its way up his throat, he listened regardless. Things have been different lately, ever since Kageyama was killed, though things had been different since the first crewmate was killed.  
\----

When the alarms sounded, everyone startled, Shoyo and Tsukishima looking at each other and sprinting to the cafeteria. Everyone was gathered around the tables, everyone except- 

“Wheres, Akiteru” Tsukishima wondered. Kuroo glanced at him, there was something in his eyes that Shoyo couldn’t place, he shuffled closer to his friend. “Don’t just look at me, where’s my brother” Tsukushima demanded, looking at Kuroo.

“Tsukki wait-”

“No, I want to know where my brother is. Right now. Someone tell me.” Shoyo could hear the nerves in Tsukishima’s voice. For how much they bickered and fought there was a deep connection between the two, you couldn’t have Tsukishima without Akiteru and vice versa. 

“Tsukki, you should sit down.” Kuroo looked at him pleadingly. “I’ll explain but please sit down first”

Tsukishima sat with a huff. “I don’ understand what all the fuss is about.” He glanced around, but no one was meeting his eyes, even Shoyo had turned away from him.

“I walked into electrical and I came across, well, something I never thought I would see on a mission like this” Kuroo started. His voice was wavering, he still wouldn’t look at Tsukishima, who was tensing up next to Shoyo. Tsukishima knew his brother was going into electrical. He had said he just needed to fix some wires, that was all. “I’m so sorry Tsukki, I think we all know where this is going.”

Shoyo glanced over at Tsukishima. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, his hands were clenched, Shoyo reached out to grab one, and Tsukishima pulled away. He got up and walked away, probably to go see his brother, Shoyo thought.

When Tsukishima’s footsteps had faded, Sakusa stood up. “So what are we going to do about this. Do we have any idea who could have done this?” Everyone glanced around, they had all been doing tasks the whole day, they didn’t think something like this would have ever happened, just like Kuroo said. 

“I think we should just gather more information, see if anyone is doing anything suspicious, see if something like this happens again.” Everyone turned towards the voice, Oikawa. Shoyo hadn’t seen much of him since they started this mission, they hadn’t even spoken a word to each other since they met. 

“I don’t know if I believe you, Oikawa. What if you’re the one who did this and you just don’t want any of us to know.” Kuroo had made a good point, but Oikawa had nothing against Akiteru. 

“I agree with Oikawa.” Sakusa started. “We should just wait and see what happens.”

The three argued back and forth until finally, everyone agreed with Oikawa. They were just going to wait and see.

Shoyo walked towards the electrical room. He almost turned around, he didn’t really want to see just what had been done to Akiteru, and he didn’t want to see what it had done to Tsukishima, but he was determined to be a good friend to Tsukishima. He had just lost his brother, it was no time to be alone.

The scene in the electrical room was one that Shoyo would not soon forget. Blood was splattered everywhere, Akiteru’s body in the middle of it, Tsukishima kneeling next to it, a faraway look in his eyes.

Shoyo cleared his throat. Tsukishima looked up. He was holding a picture. Shoyo walked closer. It seemed to be a picture from when Tsukishima was little, both he and Akiteru had wide grins on their faces, their cheeks covered in rice. They looked happy. Shoyo was sure Tsukishima would never look like that again. 

Shoyo held out his hand. Tsukishima grabbed it. “Let’s go find something to eat maybe? Let’s at least sit down for a little bit, ok?” He started steering Tsukishima out of the room, but he stood his ground.

“I- I can’t just leave him like this, Hinata. I-” he choked up. There were tears welling up in his eyes again. “Hinata I don’t know what to do. What-”

“Shh. Let’s go find Sakusa, maybe he can help.” Tsukishima nodded and let Shoyo guide them out of the room. 

The silence left in the wake of finding Akiteru’s body, crumpled in the electrical room, was one that had never been filled, even Atsumu, with all his boasting, couldn’t quite fill the silence like Akiteru. Not to mention watching Tsuikishima, sitting in the electrical room for days on end, was enough to make anyone feel guilty. There was no knowing who had done it, but Shoyo was sure everyone felt a little guilty, letting Akiteru go in alone, not checking even after he had been gone far longer than he was supposed to be. 

He remembers sitting with Tsukishima the day after they found his body. Tsukishima, shoved into the corner, making himself as small as he could, Shoyo, trying to find the right words to say to make it better, even just a little, but coming up empty every time. The worst part was Tsukishima didn’t even cry, he didn’t scream, he didn’t beg for Akiteru to come back, no he just stared, stared at the blood that Sakusa couldn’t quite clean up all the way, a permanent reminder to everyone what had happened. It took days, almost a week, to even get Tsukishima to talk again, and even then it was only one or two words at a time.

It had been a few days since Tsukishima finally left the electrical room. He had started talking and eating again, but everyone could tell he was still off. In the middle of the night, Shoyo saw Tsukishima get up and leave the bunks, but he fell asleep again before Tsukishima could come back.

In the morning, Bokuto was shaking him awake, saying something about looking outside. Shoyo groggily sat up and let Bokuto lead him to the windows where everyone was gathered. He gasped at the sight before him.

Tsukishima was floating in space, a peaceful expression on his face, the picture of him and Akiteru clutched in his hand. 

Shoyo stood there for hours until Kuroo put a gentle hand on his shoulder and led him away from the window. 

Shoyo didn’t look outside for the next few days. 

Losing two crewmates in two weeks was hard on them, but things would get much worse in the coming days. 

\---

Shoyo was shaken out of his thoughts as his crewmate- no he couldn’t really be called that could he- nudged his shoulder. “You must really be tired Sho, looks like you were stuck in dreamland for a little bit there.” Sho gave a sad smile and leaned on the other’s shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t find comfort in him, but he did anyway. They were the last two people left on this ship, after all. There was no one else to find comfort in, though that wasn’t the other’s fault. Even though he had been told to eliminate everyone on the ship, he hadn’t killed a single person, he had left it up to Kageyama, and blaming other crewmates. Shoyo felt sick as he remembered how Atsumu had been ejected.

\---

Sakusa had been put in charge after the Akiteru situation. Everyone agreed he was trustworthy, and he helped out the most during that time. So everyone was shocked when the alarms sounded again. 

It had been a peaceful, yet somewhat tense, after finding Tsukishima’s body floating in space. Everyone hoped it had just been a one-time thing. An accident maybe. But it was wishful thinking. 

This time it was Bokuto who had sounded the alarm. If it was possible, the bubbly man looked sadder than when he had said goodbye to his partner, Akaashi, back on earth. 

Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

“Its Sakusa.” Bokuto took a breath “I found him in security.”

“You know, I saw Atsumu leaving security at one point, even though I thought he had no interest in being anywhere near Sakusa.” Oikawa piped up, a somber look on his face. “Strange that he always talks about how much he doesn’t like Sakusa and now he pops up dead.”

“I would never-” Atsumu started.

“Do you have any explanation.” Kuroo stared him down. 

“I-I-I have no reason to go into security-” 

“But its true that you aren’t fond of Sakusa. So, just like Oikawa said, it’s a coincidence that he shows up dead all of a sudden.” Kuroo raised his eyebrow at the other man. 

Atsumu sat there sputtering for a few moments before Kageyama spoke up. “It seems like you have no explanation. I say we just get rid of you.” Atsumu looked at Kageyama in horror, but the others were nodding along. 

“You know, it would make sense that you killed Akiteru too, then. With Akiteru gone, there was always the chance Tsukishima would off himself without his brother. It was a two birds one stone situation, right Atsumu.” Oikawa was smirking by the end of his sentence.

Shoyo had to agree, it made almost perfect sense. Kill Akiteru or Tsukishima, the other is likely to follow. And he had enough motive to kill Sakusa. 

Atsumu glanced around, unable to come up with a response. 

“So it’s settled then” Kuroo stated, “we get rid of Atsumu.” The other men started nodding.

“Wait- wait!” Atsumu started pleading, but Kuroo and Bokuto had already grabbed him. “I didn’t do it! I didn’t kill either of them! Please! Help me!”

Atsumu started banging on the glass, but the others were already turning to leave. They had to clean up Sakusa’s body. 

\----

“Sho!”

Shoyo jolted awake. He was laying on his crewmate’s- no friends?- lap. “Hey there. You dozed off for a bit there. Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat before going to bed.” There was genuine concern in the other’s voice. It made Shoyo’s heart do weird things in his chest. 

Shoyo sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I think eating might be a good idea.” He brushed the other’s dark hair out of his face, but it fell back in. He grinned slightly, and the other grinned back. Shoyo felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, and he stood up quickly so the other wouldn’t see. “We should race.”

The other man turned towards Shoyo, a questioning look on his face. “Race?”

“Yeah. Race. I want to see what’s faster, me running, or you using the vents.” Shoyo turned at looked pleadingly at the other. He knew how much the other didn’t like using the vents. It always reminded him of how he was the bad guy here, or so he always told Shoyo. Shoyo thought it was just because the vents were dusty. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” the other started “let’s go from weapons, past nav, down past shields and comms, through storage, past the engines and reactor, over to the cafeteria.” 

“Yeah, let’s do it” Shoyo grinned, “on the count of three.”

Watching the other get into the vent brought memories streaming back.

\---

Shoyo walked down the hallway through the storage room. It was awfully quiet now with four of the crewmates gone, though Bokuto and Kuroo sure tried to make up for it with their antics. Shoyo frowned. He tried to remember the last time he had seen the pair. It had to be a few days now. Shoyo didn’t fret though, they had gotten on different sleep patterns, and these things happen. 

Shoyo walked into electrical, and immediately stopped in his place. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were both on the ground, surrounded by blood, and Kageyama stood over them, a terrifying grin on his face. He glanced up and saw Shoyo watching him. He slowly stood up straight, all the while looking at Shoyo.

“Kageyama-” 

Shoyo’s heart was pounding. He took a step back, Kageyama took a step forward. Shoyo turned and started sprinting down the hallway, he had to find Oikawa, he had to find a weapon, he had to do something. Suddenly a vent he ran past popped open. Oikawa climbed out. Shoyo didn’t even have time to think about how he shouldn’t be able to do that.

“Help please!” Shoyo screamed. Oikawa glanced around, and that’s when he saw Kageyama sprinting towards them with a knife in his hands. Oikawa grabbed something from his suit. A gun. A gun? He pointed it at Kageyama. 

“I would be careful if I were you.” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. Kageyama glanced at the knife. There was no way he would beat Oikawa with that. He turned and looked at Shoyo.

“Kageyama, why?” Shoyo’s heart was breaking. Kageyama had become one of his best friends on the ship.

“I had to, and so did Oikawa. Didn’t you know? Though it was mainly only me, Oikawa wasn’t brave enough to kill anyone. Too afraid of scaring you I think. He’s always had a soft spot for you.” Shoyo glanced at Oikawa. His eyes were steely, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He put his hand on Shoyo’s chest and pushed him behind him, so he was out of the way. 

Oikawa raised the gun. 

Kageyama opened his mouth. “You’re going to have to kill-”

BANG

Shoyo’s ears were ringing, there was smoke coming from the gun. Blood was starting to spread on Kageyama’s chest. Tears sprung to Shoyo’s eyes. He raced forward as Kageyama fell. 

“No. No, no, no, no, no. No!” He looked at Oikawa, tears streaming down his face. “How could you do this!”

“Had to,” Oikawa said simply.

“No! No you didn’t!” Shoyo was sobbing now. Holding his friend’s dead body in his arms. Kageyama had just tried to kill him but he couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it.

Shoyo heard footsteps. Oikawa was walking away. Probably to let Shoyo grieve. He let his head down and sobbed into Kageyama’s chest. 

\----

Oikawa had won their little competition. Of course he did. Vents were much faster than running. 

Shoyo was leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder. Content for the moment. 

Sure he had lost eight of his crewmates, two of them being his friends, but he made a new one, one that may become more than a friend in the future. 

He looked up at Oikawa. 

“I knew it was you.” He simply stated.

Oikawa tensed, “How long did you know.” He wouldn't look at Shoyo.

“Since Akiteru.” Shoyo looked forward again.

“That’s a long time for you to know and not say anything.” Oikawa glanced at him. “I thought you told me you never knew.”

“Well, I never really knew. I just had a suspicion I didn’t want to believe. It was easier to blame other people.” Shoyo looked over and their eyes met. That strange feeling was crawling back up his throat. Not the sick feeling he used to get, no, a new feeling, something warm and fuzzy. “Thank you again. For saving me.”

Oikawa had a soft look in his eyes. “I couldn’t just let you die, Shoyo.”

Shoyo smiled. He could get used to this fuzzy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://alphabxnch.tumblr.com/)  
> [Anitwt](http://twitter.com/sunawhorealex/) that i share w/ my friend  
> I hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it :)


End file.
